


Statistically Speaking

by LivingOutLoud



Series: Your Name on My Skin [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOutLoud/pseuds/LivingOutLoud
Summary: this is a super quick, mostly dialogue bit of fluff. Joanna talking to Pavel before bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate marks AU where everyone is born with the name of their Soulmates on them. This is a series of Chekov/McCoy oneshots exploring what would happen in a world where you know someone is meant to be your soulmate by their name alone, without knowing anything else about them, and how that stunts Chekov and McCoy’s relationship before it even begins, and the painfully slow journey it takes them to finally accept it. The one-shots will be self-contained snapshots of their changing relationship in chronological order.

“Captain, you guys busy up there?” Bones’ voice came over the com to the bridge.

“As busy as we’ve been all week, bones. Nothing but space. What’s up?”

“Joanna wants to talk to Lieutenant Chekov, but I know your feelings about personal calls while on duty.”

“I think we can make an exception for Jo this time, especially since there aren’t even stars to navigate around right now.”

And Kirk wasn’t lying, the view screen was pitch black, little dots of white light so far of they’d take several days to get to. The crew was frankly getting bored. But when they promised to go further than anyone else had, Kirk never promised them there’d be something out there.

“Okay, I’m transferring her through now.”

“Hi, Papa.” Joanna’s voice came through the speakers.

“Hi, Jo.”

“Now, you’re just saying good night, Joanna, then it’s off to bed, right?”

“Yes, Daddy, good night.”

“Good night, I love you.”

“Love you too.” Joanna said, then McCoy’s com clicked off. “Guess what, Papa?”

“What?”

“I got an ‘A’ on my Russian quiz the other day.”

“That’s замечательный, Jo.”

There was a pause. “I don’t know that one.”

“It means wonderful. Now you should be getting off to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy. What are you doing right now?”

“I’m navigating the ship.” Chekov said.

“Oh. Where are you and Daddy right now?”

“We left a solar system called MG-6 a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, where’s that?”

“It’s near the Alawanir Nebula.”

“Where’s that?”

“Right next to the gamma seven sector.”

“Oh. Where’s that?”

“It’s on the outskirts of the Andromeda galaxy.”

“Where’s that?”

“Right next to the Milky Way galaxy.”

“Joanna.” Kirk cut in.

“Uncle Jim, is that you?”

“Yes it is. Didn’t Leonard say you had to go to bed?”

“Yes.” She said sheepishly.

“Uncle Jim is right, it’s time for bed.” Chekov called.

“Okay, good night Uncle Jim.”

“Good night.” Kirk said.

“Good night everyone else.” Joanna said.

“Good night, JoAnna.” The rest of the bridge called.

“Good night, Papa, я люблю тебя.”              

“я тоже тебя люблю, JoAnna. Good night.”              

“Papa?”              

“Yes?”              

“Will you tell Daddy я люблю тебя?”              

“Of course I’ll tell him you love him.”              

“That’s not what I meant.”               

Chekov sighed. “Are you going to go to sleep right away?”              

“I promise I will.”              

“Alright, Jo, I will tell him. good night.”              

“Good night, Papa.”              

When the com was off, Uhura turned to him with a sly look. “You lied to a child, Pavel.”

“I didn’t lie!” Chekov said, looking hurt. “I was vague about the details.”

“So you’re going to tell Bones you love him?” Kirk laughed.

“Probably, statistically speaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this little ficlet. I wanted to write a quick and cute piece, as the next two or three chapters planned are a bit larger and might take a while. So here's a short one of Papa and Jo!
> 
> I made up all the places Chekov talks about. They're all planets or sectors mentioned in Star Trek but the show is incredibly vague about the layout and navigation, so I made that part up.
> 
> I also just assume James T. Kirk can speak Russian, along with Vulcan and Swahili and a few other languages, just for the hell of it. He probably enjoys not bragging about it just so he can eaves drop and confuse people when he does know. 
> 
> The russian phrase "я тоже тебя люблю" means "I love you."


End file.
